I'm singing in the ED
by Elen
Summary: REWRITE! hehe. Eddy is out of ideas for new scams. Kevin's cousin shows up at Culdesac and offers the Eds' new ones...but who is really scamming who here? No MarySue, Slash, or Romance. Please review. my first EEnE fic ever.


Hello there! Yes I know!! I have unfinished stories, but I just HAD to write this thing. So... as you know. I don't own anything except for Zoe…or…not really…you see…my brother came up with her name and parts of her characteristics…you can say she belongs to both me and my brother Eric!! But still…HANDS OFF hehe.

So, this is absolutely not meant to be a MarySue and this is my very first EEnE fic so please be nice? Oh and another thing. This is just a weird "fast" story. I didn't really give much time to it... The words just kinda rolled out, without me being able to stop them, So it's not a very good one… hehe. You might find some grammar errors and such, and you are welcome to correct them for me...but as I said...please be nice to me.

Oh, and I will be writing a couple of sequels to this one… with a little help from my bro. )

So then again, Zoe is not a Mary Sue!! There will be no Romances, sorry! ;-)

Read AND Review or I will send Ed after you, and he's not happy! hehe kidding... (or am I??)

/Elen

**I'm Singing in the Ed**

"Ladies and gentlemen!!" Eddy shouted in a homemade microphone, to the crowd of kids. "Let Ed the Great see in to your future, for only..."

"Oh get real Eddy!!" Jonny cried back. "That's old!"

Eddy glared at him. "Whaddya mean old? We have a _real_ crystal-ball this time!!" He said angrily and pointed at Ed and the ball. Ed stared blankly with crossed eyes.

"I can see my nose upside down!"

"You have already done this thing before you dork!" Kevin laughed.

"Yeah" Rolf agreed "You don't think we will fall for that again, do you Ed-boys?"

And with that the kids walked away laughing making Eddy grit his teeth, not sure if he was going to call them back or not.

Double D walked up by Eddy. "Maybe they're right Eddy" he said "I guess we have been a little out of ideas lately..."

"AArgh! I give up!" He threw the microphone on the ground. "We gotta figure out something new...ED where's the crystalball?"

Ed sat with a big purple turban on his head and the crystalball in his mouth. He swallowed it.

"Tasty! buuuurp"

Eddy slapped his forehead and Double D stared wide eyed at Ed! "ED! Do you know how expensive crystal balls are these days? And have you any idea how hard it was to find one?

"That's it! I'm going home!" Eddy said and started walking. "There's no one left to scam anyway..."

Ed stood up and tossed away his turban. "What about her?" He said and pointed.

"Huh?" Eddy and Double D said confused. They followed Ed's eyes and saw a short slender girl about between Eddy and Double D's height, with thick black hair reaching her right below her shoulders. She was slightly slant eyed and was wearing dark green baggy pants and a blue t-shirt.

"Who's that Double D? Ed asked.

"I don't know…looks like she's new….or lost…"

"Who care's who she is! Let's go!!" Eddy said and pulled Ed and Double D with him.

The girl was sitting on a bench with a laptop on her knee.

As the Ed's got closer Eddy shouted at her. "Hey, um... New kid!"

She looked up. "Um, Hi'ya!" She was English with a slight Scottish accent.

They stopped. "I'm Eddy and this is Edd aka Double D and Ed!"

"I'm the buttered one!!!" Ed said grinning

"Hi there" she said with a weird look at Ed and turned her attention back to the computer.

"Umm..." Eddy said "So who are you?"

"Kevin's cousin, and please don't ask what I'm doing here. It wasn't my decision okay? Oh, and its Zoe."

"Huh?"

"Zoe! My name is Zoe." She smiled.

"Oh, I can hear you're English huh? Well Zoe, welcome to Cul-De-Sac. I hope you will have a pleasant..." Double D said but Eddy cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah! Hey Zoe, I have a great offer for ya." Eddy said and zipped up beside her. "You see Ed here? You can't really tell, but he has a _fifth sense_..."

"Sixth sense, Eddy." Double D corrected.

Eddy stopped for a second.

"Whatever, for only 25 cents he can see into your future and give you great advice from the mysterious world of spirits!" He said dramaticly

"Crystal is pretty and tastes like gravy!" Ed said.

"Crystal who??" Zoe said with wide eyes.

"He's talking about a crystal _ball_" Double D said giggling.

"Oh..." Zoe said a little confused. She leaned over to Eddy. "The tall one…is he always like that??"

"Yeah...unfortunately...So how about it sweetie? Want to know your secret future??" Eddy said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Zoe smiled. "Sorry guys. I don't think so." She closed her Laptop, put it in a backpack and started to walk away.

"But what about fancy unique toothbrushes?" Eddy said running after her. "Two for a quarter...No? Then what about..." But Zoe didn't turn.

"Eddy!" Double D said. "Please...she's new!"

Eddy stopped and walked back. "Yeah I know sockhead! That's the point! C'mon guys!" And with that they left.

Zoe on the other hand was laughing to herself as she walked back to Kevin's house.

"They were kinda funny...hmm...maybe I could..." She thought and smiled wider.

_Next day_

Zoe was talking to the other kids when the Ed's showed up.

"I see you settle in huh? For 35 cent I canguide you around.

"Get lost, dork!" Kevin spat.

Zoe couldn't help but smile. _This is too perfect!! _She thought smirking inside. _Here's my shot!_

"Shut up you idiot! You don't own me!" She said to Kevin, making Kevin and the rest of the kids gape with surprise, even the Ed's. But when noone saw she winked at Kevin, and he grinned and joined in the act. "Oh, what's your problem Zoe?" He said trying to keep from laughing and look serious. Zoe turned her back at him and walked over to the Ed's and left with them.

Zoe smiled. "So what are you guys up to?"

"Well, nothing really." Double D said not looking at her.

"Okaay, so what are you _usually_ up to then?" She asked.

"Eddy does scams!" Ed said and stopped. So did Zoe.

Eddy shot a glare at him.

"Really?" Zoe said and rose an eyebrow smiling._ Duuh_ she thought.

"Yeah! But Eddy can't think of any new, cuz he's..." That just about how far he got before Eddy hit him in the head. "Shut up Birdbrain!"

Zoe just laughed. "That's alright! I already figured that out. I'm kinda familiar with such things myself..."

Eddy brightened. "You are?"

She grinned. "Don't tell Kevin"

The three Ed's raised a hand. "We won't!"

"So, Kevin told me your plans don't usually work out very well?"

"He said that?" Double D asked a little nervously. Zoe nodded. Eddy groaned.

"Weeeell...." Double D said "They haven't been really..."

"But that's gonna change right?" Eddy said and put one arm around Double D, looking at Zoe. "Now when we have outside help..."

_Bingo!_ Zoe thought and smirked.

Later they sat on Ed's backyard. Zoe sat down on the grass beside Ed.

"So..." She said. "What exactly have you already tried?

"Well," Double D said thinking. "Selling Lemonade, creating a calendar, hypnosis, food store, cleaning animals, a quick repair service..." He counted.

"Don't forget the _Club Ed_ or the grass mowing, the carnival, the swing ride, the fake ice cream, the fortune telling thing..." Eddy continued

"Okay, okay. I get the picture." Zoe said. She pretended to think hard. "Well...have you tried a "messenger service?"

"Huh? What's that?" Ed asked while lying on his back, rolling on the grass.

"Well, you deliver the kids' stuff for..."

"CASH!" Eddy said with dollar-signs in his eyes.

"Right" Zoe smiled.

"That's brilliant! What are we waiting for?" He said and ran off with Ed, Edd and Zoe following.

Not much later they walked up to Jimmy and Sarah, who were having a picnic in the playground.

Ed walked carefully up to her.

"Hello Sarah!" Ed said shakily.

"ED! LEAVE US ALONE!!"

"Chill, Sarah!" Eddy said and grinned. "You wouldn't have a big need of something to be delivered for ya hmm?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy said.

Eddy zipped up beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Picture this: You are sitting here with Sarah, having a...um..." he looked confused at their picnic. "…tea party and then you remembered you have to return a Barbie-doll you borrowed from Kevin...

Double D raised an eyebrow. "Barbie-doll?"

So did Sarah. "From Kevin?"

Eddy didn't pay any attention to them. "…so who can deliver it for you?? Well..." he said and stood up by the others. "Here's your answer!!"

The Ed's smiled wide at them. Sarah and Jimmy stared at them.

"But I don't need a delivery Eddy!" Jimmy said.

"So get LOST!!" Sarah yelled and threw a plastic cup at Double D. "Ouch..." he cringed and rubbed his forhead.

"Fine." Eddy sneered and turned around to walk away when he almost bumped into Zoe. She was holding a small camera and pointed it right at his face.

"What the... What's with the camera??"

"Don't mind me Eddy!" Zoe said grinning. "I'm just documenting everything."

"Why?"

"Ooh..well..um…it could become useful you know…"

"Uhh…Okaaay…Whatever... Let's go ask Rolf."

Rolf was sitting, dragging carrots from the ground when Ed, Edd n' Eddy, followed by Zoe with her camera, came up to him.

"Greetings Rolf!" Double D said.

"Hello Ed-boys what do you want this time??"

"We are movie stars!!" Ed cried out loudly and danced in front of Zoe's camera.

"ED!" Eddy cried annoyed. "Forget the freakin' camera!"

Zoe giggled. "That's alright."

"Rolf, do you need anything to be delivered?" Double D asked and walked up to him.

"Delivered? Hmmm..." Rolf said.

He glanced discreet at Zoe.

Eddy nodded rapidly. "Yeah, yeah?? For only 35 cents!!" His eyes started to glow with greed.

Rolf suddenly brightened. "Yes I do! I tell you what. Deliver my cheese and I pay you the double!"

Eddy jumped up high in the air. "YES! Just give us the cheese and the address!!"

Rolf left for a couple of seconds and came back out with a big..._really_ big cheese. "This is for the Kanker sisters."

"WHAT???" They cried. "No way I'm going over there by free will!!" Eddy said and was about to leave when Zoe stopped him.

"Aww come on Eddy. That's 70 cents for ONE delivery! I'll back you up!"

Eddy stared at her with an empty look. "Alright... but this was YOUR idea!!" he said with a grumpy look on his face.

Double D looked at Rolph. "Why would the Kankers want a giant cheese?"

Rolf gave Zoe a quick worried look. But before he could answer, Eddy did it for him.

"Who care's anyway! Just let's get this over with!" He said and walked over to it.

Double D walked after. "I have a really bad feeling about this!"

When the Ed's didn't look. Zoe handed Rolf a big beetroot. "Thanks Rolfie!" Zoe whispered. Rolf smelled it, and smiled "No problemo Zoe-new-commer!" he said and brought it inside.

Zoe looked back at the Eds and laughed at them when they began to roll the heavy giant cheese. She picked up the camera again.

"ZOE!! HOW ABOUT A LITTLE HELP HERE?? Forget the darn camera!!" Eddy yelled, annoyed by her laughter.

"I told you!" Zoe said. "I do the recording...I do the documenting so you can learn from your mistakes."

"Mistakes? How do you know its going do be a failuuuuuuuuuuuure!!?" Eddy said as the cheese suddenly started to roll away with him on it.

Double D Screamed. "AArgh! Not good!!"

Ed ran after. "DON'T WORRY EDDY!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!"

Zoe laughed harder and ran after with the camera.

_A Little Late at the TrailorPark:_

Double D peeked up from the cheese.

"I think the coast is clear Eddy!"

Eddy looked up and stared at the frightening trailer.

"Okay, let's just leave it there and then split alright??"

Zoe turned the camera to Double D.

"P...please Zoe..." He said. "I'm a little shy for cameras...." He said brushing somedirt from his shirt. (A:U Hey that rhymes! lol)

Zoe turned it at Eddy. "So, what now?"

"Hey, get that thing of my face Zoe!"

She just giggled.

Zoe stayed and watched how they carefully started to roll the cheese towards the trailer. They stopped right in front of it.

"Yes! We did it!" Eddy said happily. "Come on guys lets get outta here before..."

"Before what?"

The Eds froze. "RUN!!" Double D shouted but they didn't get the chance, before the Kankers grabbed them and dragged them inside.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!! DO SOMETHIIIING!!!" They screamed as they slowly disappeared into the trailer.

Zoe sneaked after and looked in through the window. She couldn't help to giggle when she saw the Kankers kiss them all over their faces. She picked up the camera. "This is going to be perfect!!"

Later they all sat in Eddy's room. Eddy came out from the bathroom after washing off all the lipstick marks. He came in and threw the towel on the floor and walked angrily up to Zoe. He pointed at her, looking really accusing.

"This is all your fault!! Admit it!"

"Hey come on! I just came with the suggestion..."

Double D sat on the bed.

"Calm down Eddy, it's not like this is the first time this kinda thing happens!" He said to him.

Eddy groaned. "You got any more _marvellous_ Ideas??" He said sarcastically.

Zoe smiled. "Yes actually!" She reached her backpack, opened it and picked up a hat and a small red cloth. She handed over them to Eddy.

Eddy stared at it and then raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck do you want me to do with these??"

"Magic!" Zoe said simply.

They stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"Are you born in a nutshell? I can't do magic!!" Eddy said.

"None of us can!" Double D said.

"I can." Zoe said and grinned mischievously. "I can show you how..."

"Why can't you just do it?" Double D asked now a little suspicious.

Eddy looked up. "Yeah, why don't you do it?"

Zoe looked worried.

"Because I....um....have stage fright..."

"Really?"

Zoe smiled nervously. "Yeah!"

"I like bunny rabbits!!" Ed said with a weird look. Zoe took the chance.

She smiled and grabbed the hat from Eddy and held it up. "Watch this!" She made a quick move with her right hand over it. She glanced up at them for a second.

"Abracadabra!!" She said giggling and pulled up a bunny from the hat.

Double D looked confused. "Hmm… how did you do that…do you have rabbits in your back pack?"

"BUNNY!!" Ed said and ran for it but Double D stopped him by gripping him by the shirt.

"NOO!! You're allergic remember??"

"That was great!!!" Eddy said and smiled wide. "How did you do that??"

"So you wanna try it??" she asked.

"Yeah!! This is perfect guys!! We make a magic show!! So Zoe, Show me how...."

"Okay…."

But Double D looked concerned. "Eddy, are sure this is a good idea?? And won't you need more tricks than just the bunny thing?"

"Naahh Details, details!" Eddy grinned. "And of course it is a good idea! Now we have someone who really can do magic!! And she's gonna teach _me _the secrets!"

"But Eddy...."

But Eddy had already dragged Zoe outside.

Double shook his head. "She is soo up to something!"

_Two hours later, outside:_

"..No you're too anxious..." Zoe said showing Eddy how to make a cloth to disappear. Zoe showed him again, putting the cloth in her hand.

"Now let me try!" Eddy said and took the cloth, and did the same thing

"Great! I think you're ready."

"Finally!!" He said and jumped up. "Beware of Eddy the Incredible!!!"

Ed and Double D came down out from the house looking like they just woke up.

Double D yawned. "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah!" Zoe said and stood up. "Let's try it!"

_A Little later:_

Double D stood by a big scene with a microphone. "Come and see the Incredible Wizard Eddy!!!" he said not very excited.

The kids stopped and looked at them. "Huh??"

Double D leaned over to Zoe beside him and whispered; "Couldn't you think of a better name??"

Zoe just shrugged and held up her camera.

The kids were starting to get curious and were gathering around and Double D collected the money.

"This _better _be good." Kevin said and Nazz nodded.

Eddy saw the jar getting more and more filled and he grinned. "This is perfect! we'll be swimming in jawbreakers!!" He picked up the red cloth, showing it to everybody, then he put it in his hand, making it seem like it had disappeared. There was a loudly gasp from everyone and they started applauding wildly.

He did some easy card tricks and it seemed to be a success... until it was time for the bunny-trick. Eddy put the black high hat on the small table.

The table had a purple cloth on and the rabbit was supposed to be under it, under the table...

The kids were silent when Eddy made a mysterious move with his hand over the hat. He smiled and pulled out the rabbit. "Tadaaah!!" Everybody cheered except Ed who stared at the rabbit.

"BUNNY!!" he yelled then and ran towards the stage and jumped up.

"Ed **Nooo**!!" Double D screamed.

Ed jumped up and landed right on Eddy. "What the...get OFF me!!!"

Ed hugged the bunny "Nice bunny rabbit..." But while doing so his allergic reaction made him swell and knock over the table, revealing three other rabbits under it, and the hole on the table.

The kids stared at the scene. "What the heck!!" Kevin screamed. "They tricked us!"

"Yeah! It's not real magic!!" Jonny agreed. "Plank says; let's get our money back!!"

"Yeeaaahhh!!!" the others screamed and ran towards Double D and the jar of money. Double D backed away slowly and his eyes got wide as he saw the screaming crowd running towards him.. "Umm...please be gentle...."

There was a big cloud of dust where Double D stood and when it disappeared, he lied on the ground, and the money was gone.

Eddy got up. "Noo!! Give that back!!" he yelled at the kids walking away with the money. He ran after them but tripped on Double D.

"AARRGGH!!! EED!!" Eddy shouted.

Ed was all swollen up and held on to the stage, afraid to fly away. "Sorry Eddy!"

Zoe giggled. Eddy heard it and turned and glared at her and her camera.

"Turn that thing OFF!!" He got up and snatched it from her.

"No!!" she said "You have no idea how expensive that thing was!" she said and took it back. "I have a new idea..."

Eddy grabbed her by the collar. "You better come up with something good this time!!"

_Later:_

Zoe laughed when she ran up to Double D's room without listening to his screaming. The Ed's was still outside slowly following her.

"NOO COME BACK!" Double D started to freak. "EDDY! THERE IS A GIRL IN MY ROOM!!!" He grabbed his hat and pulled it over his face. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" he said running without moving from his spot.

Eddy just looked at him and the punched him. "Cut it out Double D it's just a girl…" he said and followed her inside wit Ed and Double D close behind.

"Cleaning service?" Double D said while he had calmed down a bit, sitting in his chair.

"Yeah. Clean kids' room for money!" she said and smiled.

Eddy sat down on the bed. "I hate cleaning!"

"My belly wait's toget cleaned Eddy!

"But Eddy, that's not such a bad idea!" Double D said.

Ed Smiled widely. "Are you gonna clean my belly?"

"No Ed." Double D sighed.

Eddy brightened. "Hmm...That might just work... yeah! What are we waiting for??" He said and ran off.

It did not take long for them to get their first job…in Sarah's bedroom!

"And don't you DARE break anything!!!" She screamed in Ed's ear making him vibrate. Sarah left with a growl.

Zoe put down the camera. "Okay let's get started!" She said and handed a Double D a rag and an old broom to Eddy.

She picked up the camera again. "So...what are you waiting for??"

"This is ridiculous" Eddy said looking at the camera. "Put that camera away!!" He took a step closer to her. "Why should we do all the dirty work?"

"No!" She said taking a step back. "I'm...documenting everything! Believe me! You're going to thank me later..."

"Yeah, yeah...we've heard that. Alright boys!" Eddy said and rolled up his sleeves.

"Messy, messy, messy!!" Double D said dusting the lamp on the roof.

Ed crawled under the carpet. "Clean the floor, clean the floor..." he said and sneezed. "dusty..."

Eddy sighed while brushing the floor. "This takes forever!! Isn't there a faster way too... "

"HEY!! Look what I found!!" Ed peeked out and held up a sock. "I've been looking for this for weeks!"

Eddy held his nose. "Keep that thing away from me Ed!! And come outta there...hey wait a sec...that's it!"

Double D looked down at Eddy. "Whatever you are thinking Eddy, I don't think it's such a good idea..."

Zoe grinned! "Yes, sure it is…" she said mostly to herself filming everything.

"Details, details!" Eddy said brushing all the dust under the carpet. Ed laughed, standing up.

Double D looked angry. "EDDY! That is _NOT_ the way to clean a room!!"

Zoe looked up from her camera. "He's right Eddy. You might wanna come up with something else..."

"Whyis everybody so negative?"

"Don't you have a vacuum cleaner Ed?" Double D asked.

Ed looked confused at Double D. "Huh?"

"You know...a thing… picking up the dust..."

Ed brightened. "My mother keeps one in the kitchen."

They smiled and ran towards the kitchen and brought back the vacuum cleaner.

Double D walked over to it. "You better let me handle this." he said and pressed on and started to suck up all the dust on and beneath the carpet.

Eddy tapped his fingers on the bookshelf and yawned. "It still takes to long! Allow me!" he said and pressed the button "super suck"

"EDDY NOOO!!" Double D yelled but too late. The vacuum cleaner started to fly around the room with the Ed's trying to hold it down.

Zoe stared at it and ducked when it flew right towards her and crashed through the window. Zoe gasped and ran outside after it. The Ed's had landed on the backyard, lying on top of each other.

Zoe stopped and helped them up. "Are you okay??" she laughed. They looked up at her.

"Oh, good you're fine! Smile to the camera!!" She smiled and pointed it at them.

"Aargh!!" Eddy screamed. He jumped up and watched Zoe taking a few steps backwards.

"Ehe...calm down will ya...AARGH!" she shouted and ran quickly away. Eddy ran after her.

"**You just wait till I**....huh?" He stopped suddenly, almost bumping into Sarah.

"EDDY!! What have you done to my room???!!!!"

Ed and Double D came running after. "Sarah, _please_ don't tell mom!" Ed said.

Zoe had climbed up a tree, watching everything.

"Hey guys, why don't we just..." Zoe began. They turned and stared at her

"…go home...and..." She started to look confused. "…and..." They stared blankly at each other for a minute or two and then Zoe quickly climbed down and ran home.

_Next day:_

Next morning, Ed, Edd and Eddy met at Ed's house. "I just can't sleep. Zoe is up to something!" Eddy said.

"So you feel that too, huh?" Double D said. "Where is everybody??"

"Let's go where everybody is." Ed said smiling walked away.The others followed but they didn't getfarbefore they soon stopped and stared at Kevin's house.

"Huh??"

Zoe was standing by the entrance of Kevin's garage with a jar filled with money. She looked at it and smirked. _I was a hard job moving all the jawbreakers! _She thought smiling. _But it was worth it._

"Hey!" Eddyyelled and ran up to her with Double D and Ed close behind. Zoe looked up and smiled at them.

"Oh, Hi guys!"

"Where did you get the money from? And are ya gonna share that?" Eddy asked glancing greedy at the jar.

Zoe smiled and walked up to Eddy. "Actually......NO!"

Double D looked worried from side to side. "I have a really bad feeling about this Eddy..."

"What? Why?...how did you get them???"

Zoe turned her back on them. "Well, I'm not telling y..."

Eddy grabbed the back of her head pulling her closer and glared right at her.

"Where did you get them???" he hissed.

Zoe grinned a little nervously. "I'm showing a movie in Kevin's garage!" She said and shrugged off.

Double D gave her a wierd look. "And? So did we..."

"Yeah, maybe. But this isn't any movie. You're welcome to watch it!"

"Is it a zombie-movie with frog fights and bloodsucking goats??" Ed asked hopefully.

"Eh…not exactly..." Zoe said giggling and opened the door.

The Ed's walked in and watched a big screen on the wall... all the kids were there, and was oddly enough laughing their heads off...but... was it so oddly??

The Ed's stared at the screen.

"Um...Eddy that looks like..." Double D started.

"US!! WHAT THE...."

He just stared

Double D pulled his hat over his face. "Oh, I am so embarrassed!!"

Ed just laughed. "I'm a movie star!!"

"But how the..." Eddy said.

"Well," Zoe smiled "When Kevin told me about your past failures, I came up with this idea to give you some fresh ones and then tape it. So if you would, by all means, succeed, so would we split the cash. But if not...well, you see it here" She said and pointed to the screen. "I taped everything just in case!"

Double D stared at her. "Weell...I _guess_ that was a kinda... eh...nice idea...um Eddy?" he said turning to Eddy who were turning slightly red.

Zoe hadn't noticed this yet and laughed at her movie.

Double D tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um... Zoe?"

"What?" She said, turning around and spotted Eddy whose eye's starting to twitch.

"Oh..." She said, and carefully hid behind Double D. "Hehe...can't you take a joke? Huh??...Um Eddy..." She stuttered.

Eddy walked closer, clenching his fists.

Zoe started to sweat. "Eddy! Don't hit a girl!!!" She shouted and dashed off with a screaming Eddy behind her.

"COME BACK HERE!!"

"NO WAY!!"

She ran down the street towards the playground getting more and more puffed out, hearing Eddy getting closer.

"YOU JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HA..."

She didn't hear more, for now she saw the Kanker sisters was standing right in front of her. She stopped abruptly.

But apparently Eddy hadn't noticed them yet and tackled her down like a football-player. "Gotcha!!"

Zoe pointed towards the sisters without being able to speak, because of Eddy, trying to strangle her.

"Don't you know it's not nice to hit girls??"

Eddy froze when he heard them.

He looked up.

"Hello BOYFRIEND!!" Lee laughed.

Eddy screamed and ran off with the Kankers after him.

He looked back for a second. "You just wait! I'm still the master of scams!!"

Zoe smirked and got up from the ground "Oh yeah?"

THE END....**or is it? -**smirk- REVIEW!!


End file.
